Affairs Of The Heart
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Alternate Universe. Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright. Set six months after the events of "Sir Blue Knight." Six months into their relationship, Zacharias Barnham is confronted with an issue he didn't expect and Phoenix will gently reassure his lover that his love is true.
Six months into their relationship, Zacharias Barnham is confronted with an issue he didn't expect and Phoenix will gently reassure his lover that his love is true. Continuation of my BarnWright fics. This one takes place six months after the events of "Sir Blue Knight" Not beta read. Enjoy!

Rated Teen, PLVSPW Universe, Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright, male/male relationships, Romance/Drama, Alternate Universe  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _December 7th_  
 _Home of Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright_  
 _8 P.M._

"Phoenix?" Zacharias Barnham's voice was soft, hesitant as he slowly shifted on the couch, settling the Defense Advocate's head more comfortably on his shoulder, his arms wrapping more tightly around him, holding him close.

Snow gently pinged against the window as they cuddled together in the living room, their fingers intertwined as they lay there together.

"Mmm?" Phoenix's drowsy response was punctuated by a yawn, his cerulean blue eyes hidden behind half-open lids and Zacharias couldn't help but smile as he looked down upon him, his fingertips softly brushing back a piece of raven black hair that had fallen across his forehead.

Work had become increasingly busy as of late and they'd had to content themselves, in the past few months, with the intermittent moments they had managed to grab in-between cases or some stolen kisses in the darkened nooks and crannies of the High Prosecutor's building or tucked away in the dark confines of his office.

Neither of them were very happy with this arrangement but there wasn't much that they could do about it so they made the best of it, snatching precious moments together when, and wherever, they could. Today had been one of their rare days off and they were determined to take full advantage of it.

They had gone out earlier in the evening to dinner and to a play, enjoying their night out in Labrynthia before taking a walk with Constantine, Zacharias' dog and stalwart companion, in tow before the snow started. They'd hurried home, hand in hand, laughing all the way and they managed to make it inside before it really started to fall thickly, Constantine frisking in ahead of them and shaking the accumulation off of his fur.

They'd taken their coats off in the main foyer, gently shaking the snow off of them before Zacharias padded down the hallway to put them away in the closet and Phoenix had gone into the kitchen to make some tea and snacks before they'd carried both into the living room and sat down, enjoying their repast. After they had finished eating, they had half-reclined against each other, Zacharias putting his arms around Phoenix and holding him close. He'd not known it was possible to be this happy but now, as he held his lover close, he couldn't imagine life without him.

Phoenix was a gentle lover, patient, understanding and loving. That didn't mean he was a pushover, by any means; he could hold his own when the situation demanded it or he felt that Zacharias was wrong but he was never ugly about it for which he was grateful.

Zacharias looked down on him, a soft smile on his face while his lover looked back up at him, his eyes opening slowly. He lifted his hand and cupped the side of Zacharias' face tenderly, his thumb softly caressing his cheek.

"Yes, Zacharias?"

He opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't say a word so he simply smiled, leaning down and planted a soft kiss on Phoenix's lips which he warmly returned, resting their foreheads against the others once they had parted.

"Zacharias?" Phoenix's voice was soft, concerned and he wasn't sure why he was having so much trouble trying to verbalize his thoughts. He had been about to say something when it had been wiped so cleanly from his memory that he wasn't sure he'd had the thought in the first place. What had it that he had been about to ask?

"Zacharias?" His voice was more urgent, more concerned.

"It's nothing Phoenix," he said quickly, rubbing the tip of his nose against Phoenix's. His lover didn't look entirely convinced but settled down without another word before they lapsed back into a comfortable silence, Zacharias taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

They had been together for six months now and, for both men, the days since had been among the happiest. Phoenix felt better and more secure in his relationship with Zacharias and he felt the same about Phoenix; their relationship had begin to grown slowly over time and both were happy, and content, to have it so.

After some time, Phoenix finally broke the silence.

"Zacharias?"

He started a bit. "Yes, Phoenix?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." He answered the question without hesitation, his slate-grey eyes shining. "I am, more than I expected to be." One arm unwound from around Phoenix, his hand cupping the side of his face with gentle tenderness. "More than I would have allowed myself to hope for."

Phoenix smiled softly as he lightly pressed his lips against Zacharias', both men humming in contentment.

"And... you?" He hesitated slightly and Phoenix didn't miss it, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I am." He half sat up, tilted his head slightly to the right. "Are you all right, Zacharias?"

He didn't answer for a few moments, struggling to understand the different emotions that were racing through him. He knew that he shouldn't feel the way he did, confused and uncertain, but his lover's past stood there right in front of him like a beacon and he was stunned to discover that it bothered him.

 _After all this time his past, which he told me about when we first began our relationship, is really bothering me._ His eyes narrowed. _I don't understand it._

"Zacharias?"

"I'm... sorry, Phoenix." He took a deep breath, his hold tightening on his lover, pulling him back against him. "I'm...- "he took a deep breath - "it's.. your past that's bothering me right now." He sighed. "I don't understand why it is since it hadn't before." He rested his chin on the top of Phoenix's head and closed his eyes. "I suppose I'm... afraid that you aren't happy and that, perhaps, there may be some small part of you that...longs for it back."

He felt Phoenix sigh and froze, hoping that he hadn't offended him. He didn't understand where this was all coming from; it hadn't been a problem before so why was it now? What was going on in his head? And Phoenix; what did he think of this?

He felt Phoenix start to turn and he loosened his hold on him, swallowing hard. He wasn't sure what to expect and he certainly hoped that he hadn't spoiled the mood by letting his emotions get the better of him.

He was almost ready to see the look of disgust on his lover's face and he was surprised, but relieved, to see the look of compassion on his face. Phoenix's eyes shone with a soft blue light as he looked at him and he found himself unable to resist being drawn into those cool, depthless pools.

"Zacharias." Phoenix's voice was soft, gently chiding. "I AM happy with you, happier than I _ever_ expected to be again." He locked gazes with Zacharias who colored slightly. "It _is_ true that there are times I can't help but wonder what my past was like but, if there is one thing I've learned in my time here in Labrynthia, its not to waste time in vain regrets."

He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. "I have no existing memories of what my life was like before and even the face that I once loved is gone." He stopped again, chewing his lower lip. "My life is HERE now, with YOU, Zacharias, and there's nowhere else I want to be except here with you." He looked deeply into his lover's eyes and he was surprised to see tears sparkling in the corners. Phoenix lifted up his hand and Zacharias caught it up in his own, his eyes swimming with emotion, pressing his lips softly against his fingertips. "I love you, Zacharias; I want to be with you."

Zacharias closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

"I... love you, too, Phoenix," he whispered, his voice hoarse, his fingers curling around Phoenix's. "So very much!"

Phoenix smiled once more as he leaned in, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that swept away all doubt in Zacharias' mind about how he felt and gave him a renewed sense of purpose.

If there is anything more difficult to navigate than affairs of the heart, I don't know what it is. His lips curved into a smile underneath Phoenix's as he deepened the kiss, releasing Phoenix's hand and feeling it slowly slide up his chest to cup the left side of his face, his thumb tracing gentle circles on his cheek. _I can't wait to see where our relationship goes from here..._

Phoenix deepened the kiss and all thoughts were swept away in a sea of passion, the snow continuing to fall outside.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
